


An Unexpected Suprise

by TheSarcasticNazgul



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Mprg, Multi, Thrain - Freeform, bilbo and thorins childern, elda - Freeform, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticNazgul/pseuds/TheSarcasticNazgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in another universe where Bilbo meet Thorin 20 years before the company sets out on  their quest and Thorin leaves Bilbo with more than just a broken heart...<br/>Then when the dwarfs starts to stream into his hobbit hole he starts suspect that the father of his two beloved dwobbits might arrive soon and his children starts to suspect the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>when we meet our little hobbit he now  have welcomed ten dwarfs into his home and starts to think that this is a sick joke.</p><p>follow the Baggins family as they make for the lonely mountain and conquer the tasks that are laid before them</p><p>*update 23/4 2017, i sincerely doubt that i will continue this, and I should take it down because even opening it makes me cringe, but im a sentimental person and cant bring myself to do it so...  *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it the past that knocks on your door?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever and its still my baby. Please don´t think ill of me because my spelling. English is not my first language so i beg of forgiveness in advance .  
> Ofc i do not own the hobbit nor the characters. I do how ever own my added characters.  
> I hope you find it to your liking and if you do not tell me what i could improve, a writer always needs help from those who are willing to aid.

Bilbo was now convinced that this was some kind of sick joke when he heard another knock at the door. Before Bilbo could, my brother that I just dragged home from a fight opened the door instead. Thrain did not see our father, but I saw the fear in Biblos eyes. What if it was the second father standing there. Blibo gave a deep sigh of relief when he heard two voices respond in unison "at your service." I looked at the two dwarves who came in, watching my brother like eagles then the blonde opened his mouth.

"Kili he looks worse than you have ever done." He looked over at his brother and laughed. Say what you want about me but I have a short temper and no one insult my little brother like that. With a cry of anger on my lips, I flew out of the shadows with my elvensword ready for battle and stopped the blade a few centimetres from the blonde dwarf's neck. My cries seemed to echo through Bagend because now the remaining eleven dwarfs were there to observe us. With a hiss, I got out "No one speaks to my brother that way, dwarf. And no one laughs at his cost" I held the sword so close that it gave his neck deadly kiss. At that the dark haired dwarf flew up and drew his sword.

"And you never hurt my brother like that hobbit" he shouted back. Without waiting for something, I took a quickly spun aside and went on with the attack. The dwarf seemed surprised and taken aback but took up the fight. His brother teamed up with him and they seemed to think they would win, because they had their little smug smiles at them. I heard my father cry terrified that I would put the sword down immediately and apologize. I had no plans to follow his command. With three simple moves I disarmed them both and when they found that their weapons lay at my feet gave a startled cry while the others in the room seemed surprised. If only they knew I had been trained by an elf. Fili, the blond dwarf stared at me before he spoke.

"How ... Who taught you that?" The other dwarves nodded to his question. I shrugged and replied "It must be in my blood." and laughed. I smiled at them and began to feel uncomfortable with silence. With a big sigh, I knew what I would have to do. I took up their swords and threw them to them.

"Here, you get a second chance. If our other guests want to give us a little space they want to say. I heard my father sighed at this but ignored it. The dwarves watched in amazement on their swords and then at me in surprise. Do you have to do everything myself? I thought tired. I lunged at Fili and this seemed to wake them. They fought hard, I have to admit, but Fili was not a major problem. Again, I disarmed him quickly and headbutted him so hard that he fell down. Not very feminine, I know, but I am half dwarf. I spun around to strike at Kili but he had learned that I was light on my feet and moved. We danced around in a circle, let our swords touch but in the end I got tired of it. With a strong blow to the mount of his sword I hit it out of his hand and was about to put my sword against his neck as another sword stopped me. Wonderful, Fili had not grasped that he had been beaten? But when I had parried the dwarf I heard a dark laugh. I looked up at the dwarf standing in front of me I jerked back for it was an new stranger. His hair was longer than the others and as dark as mine. There was something familiar about him, just that I could not put my finger on it. I ignored this feeling and attempted to disarm him but he was faster and stronger than both Fili and Kili. He batted away my bouts as easily as I had turned away theirs. He continued to rumble of laughter and a big smile was found in his face.

"So you, a young female hobbit beat my best warriors and nephews. I must say I'm impressed." His voice was dark and had a must to it that reminded me of a forge. Even though he had given me a compliment I felt insulted, so I went on with the attack. I could hear the dwarves and my father gasped in surprise as I did this. I will bet everything to winning. As I focused much on footwork I managed to avoid his blows. He was getting frustrated and as I noticed I gave a mocking laugh. This was my big mistake. He showed my sword out of my hand when I laughed and he fell me to the ground. The gasps from the others were hardly subtle, but I refused to lose. I grabbed what was closest to me which in this case was a large oak branch as my father always tended with such care and I never understood why. I used it as a shield and tackled the now turned away laughing dwarf. At this there were gasps now so load that I had to react to it. As I rolled off the dwarf and took up my sword, waited for him to turn himself and. I held the branch in my left hand and stretched my sword towards him. With anger in my eyes I spat;

"Who are you to judge me and my family to ignorance the art of weapons. A warrior knows that one should never turn his back on his enemy as you just did and I am now waiting for an apology from you to me and one from Fili to my brother."

I stared furious on him now but he and all the other dwarves looked at me as if I were a ghost. The crowd was quiet and I was getting impatient.

"Well, an apology, Master Dwarf." I said impatiently. At this the dwarf who´re the first to come to us, Dwalin, went between me and the dwarf I`d just fought and said, "This is no mere dwarf, this is our king and leader Thorin Oakenshield, the son of Thrain son of Thrór. And you young lady have just insulted him." The crowd was silent. I stared at him in disbelief. No, it cannot be. It is impossible. I did all I could at the moment. I sank down on one knee and said, "I apologize my king. If I had known I would not have gone true with the attack on either you or your nephews." Thorin just shook his head and helped me up. He looked into my eyes and I into his. I knew that he stared into a reflection of his own eyes, because so was I. It was then that it dawned on him. With his dark voice he said, "You do not owe me an apology, it was an honour to duel with you. Most people here can assure that in battle you are far better than I ever where at your age, so young miss Baggins, I owe you an apology." The silence that lay was completely until Fili stepped out into the light and said with a steady voice.

" I would also like to apologize for what I said, it was a distasteful joke and it will not be repeated." the dwarves around looked surprised. I spoke before my brother did, "your apology is accepted and I apologize if I hurt you or your brother." At this the brothers seemed to be insulted and they probably thought about shed a sarcastic answer but when they saw Thorin eyes they closed their mouths and smiled back. I let my eyes wander across the room and looked at my father, who had become as pale as if he had seen a ghost. He realized that I was watching him, and he awoke from his limbo. He smiled and shook off my questioning look with his head and opened his mouth

"Well this has been really nice, but now maybe we can get back to eat up my pantry and put away the weapons." At the last as he stared furiously at me. To reveal my secret with the sword might not have been the best of all ideas but in all honesty the event had fun. The dwarves did not have to be told twice before heading off to the kitchen. When my father saw that my brother had stayed he said;

"Thrain, you can go and see to our guests, I want to talk in private with your sister." He sighed and I refused to look at him, then I would fall for his puppy eyes. I also wanted to talk in private with Bilbo. He walked over to the fire and stared into it. I did not want to be the one who spoke first, so I stood obediently and waited. He made several attempts to speak but the all failed.

"Elda, what am I supposed to do with you? I've told you and your brother that you will not use a sword or anything like it! Who taught you all that and how? That is not in the blood dear, you've been training with someone when I gave you specific rules that you cannot be allowed to train in the arts of mortal combat!" His voice had grown in strength all the time and he was really furious with me. But he also had a lot to explain.

"What did you expect? If a father, even second father comes through the door and take up the sword against you, then you attack. After all he did to you, you just stood there. He left you alone, all alone with two kids on the way. And now he's sitting in our kitchen!? "

Bilbo looked shocked, as if he had expected that I would not recognize Thorin, my father but as the resemblance between him and me is so striking that I'll bet that's exactly what the dwarves are talking about now. Bilbo tried to think of something to say and made several attempts to defend himself. Eventually he spoke.

"Yes, he hurt me and yes, he left me alone with you two, but he did not even know you existed. Yes, I was devastated when he left me but I cannot think of it and I will not blame him." He spoke with somewhat embarrassed voice, but he spoke the truth, which I could not understand.

"How can you forgive him? How do you even like being in the same room as him?" I was furious but now it was Bilbo who dropped his temper.

"No, you know what Elda, he may have let me down but I don´t care!" He shouted to me and I replied in the same tone. "How can you not?!"

Bilbo winced at this and looked down. "Because I still love him." he replied with a quiet voice. When this was all my anger vanished and I took two quick steps forward and pulled him into my embrace. I looked him deep into his eyes and said;

"as long as you're okay with them being here, I will not take up more fights." He replied with a grateful smile. I turned around and started walking towards the kitchen when I heard his dark voice.

"Master Baggins, if you could care explain now, I would be eternally grateful." I spun around and he stood course, Thorin Oakenshield with a smile on his face.

"I thought that you looked and acted a little too much like me, it could not be a coincidence. Come daughter; do not greet your father? " I sighed and sat down with my legs crossed in front of the fireplace. I looked at the father who raised me and he nodded.

"We certainly owe you that, Thorin. Elda, fetch your brother." Thorin looked questioningly at Bilbo, 'Elda?" and Bilbo nodded in response as I re-entered the room with Thrain.

"Thrain and Elda, you both know there is something special about you and you have often asked many questions. Tonight I will answer most of them, including Thorin’s questions and yes, before you ask Thorin, our son Thrain, is named after your father."

At this, Tharin looked as if his head would fall off?

"Our son? What do you mean fa?” said Thrain the moment Thorin said, "Tharin? Oh Bilbo." Before anyone said anything ells Bilbo said quickly,"if we are to be finished with this story tonight, so I decline all interruptions." He took eye contact with us all and we all nodded in response.

”Well then, I should probably start..."


	2. Tears are not only of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a short summary Bilbo will now tell his beloved dwobbits and his old flame whathappend all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I´m really happy that some of you liked my fanfic so here is some more. I´m truly sorry that both these chapters are so short.

_"if we are to be finished with this story tonight, so I decline all interruptions. "He took eye contact with us all and we all nodded in response. ”Well then, I should probably start..._

 

"What I have to tell you began one summer for a little more than twenty years ago. My frying pan that had passed down for generations broke down this morning and I muttered to irony cursed dwarf manufacturing because I had to go all the way to Bree, as Shires blacksmith suffered from ingrown toenails. As you all probably understand that it is extremely difficult for a hobbit with ingrown toenails, but back to the frying pan, once I got to Bree I was introduced to Bree's new blacksmith. He was a great bit taller than the rest of us and rather nasty, did not speak frequently with customers and when he did it was not friendly. But when he got to see my frying pan that was in fact dwarf made he brightened up. He was happy and started whistling at an unfamiliar but cheerful melody. He assured me that this would only take a minute to mend. He used also by the phrase Master Hobbit. Which you know is not so common phrase amongst hobbits. As promised, the blacksmith mended my frying pan in a few minutes. When I would pay, he refused to accept the money. He answered with something like _, if I had wanted your money master Hobbit, I would have had them by now_. This might be seen as threatening but there was something in his eyes that said that he wasn´t. So when I insisted that I should invite him to dinner that would be cooked in the newly mended pan. Extremely doubtful he accepted my invitation and when evening came, I had cooked him a dinner fit for a king. We talked, drank fine wine and had a very nice evening if I may say so myself. This became our routine. Every day I went to Bree with some novelties that needed to be repaired and every evening, he came here for dinner. It did not take long for than I began to realize that my feelings for him were not only of friendship, and with time it turned out that my feelings were to be answered."

Bilbo blushed and my eyes swept over Thorin who still smiled. I wonder if he had been smiling the entire time. Bilbo cleared his throat and continued.

"After a while it just became wine and good talk and then turned the talk to actions ... and, well ..." His eyes fixed on Thorin and Thorin looked deep into Bilbo's eyes. Now it was my turn to clear his throat.

"Okay, we all know what sex means and you do not need demonstrate it either, but it does not really explain how it is that you became pregnant. You're a hobbit of the male sex." At this even Thorin looked puzzled.

"She actually have a point, how is that possible?" asked Thorin. Now Bilbo smiled.

"Well, I do have an answer to that, I do not know how many years ago it was when one of my ancestors, Jago Took the first who married a fairy.  Although it is extremely small, a part fairy blood flows in my veins and it made it all possible. All male fairies have the ability to bear a child." Thorin still looked bewildered.

" But when they were born, how..?" He fell silent and Bilbo's smile faded at that memory. He sighed and spoke with a thin voice.

 "Well, it was not exactly a traditional birth." I felt a shiver go down my spin for what he now where to tell I had heard before. There was a time when I wanted to find out everything about my other father.

"You see Thorin, my relatives broke all contact with me when they found out I was pregnant and left alone. There was no one who wanted to explain to me what would happen or what would be needed to do. I had never heard of a similar case, so there was not much information to go on, either. After a long and difficult pregnancy of thinking how would they get out, eventually I realized what was needed to do. So when the pain was almost unbearable I drank some warm poppy milk and drew a deep breath and cut up the stomach, of course, as gently as I could, I did not want to hurt the children."

Bilbo pulled his shirt to show the scar covered half his stomach and both Thorin and Thrain gasped. I had seen it before, but it did not mean I didn´t need to turn away my eyes. It was a scar that spoke of such pain I could hardly imagine.  Thorin wanted to say something but found no words so Bilbo began to speak again

"People have asked me how it felt, how painful it was, slicing my belly open all by myself, but that was not the hard part. I was so happy that the kids were out and alive. But time was shares. First I had to clean them, wiping away the blood and so on, after that the only thing that was left, was a pain. As you can imagine, it was painful to cut the stomach open, but it was quick. Sewing it whole took a long time and more than once I thought I would faint. But the thought of the two of you, that you needed me was what kept me going." I gave a uncertain smile and gazed over to Thorin who looked like he would throw up. I understand him. He left Bilbo in ignorance and to hear what he went through all alone, that must be like having you heart ripped out.  They were both in tears and I wanted nothing more than that they would forgive themselves and each other and themselves. A hug, handshake or a kiss, just do something. Thorin tried to speak but his voice failed him

"Bilbo ..." He looked up when Thorin said his name. They disappeared into each other's eyes and tears began to flow down Thorin cheeks. "If I had known, I would never... I... I'm so sorry." Thorn was unable to look at Bilbo so he turned down his eyes.

"Yes Thorin, you left me when I asked you not to and it broke my heart." Bilbo looked as angry and upset, as I where just a few minutes ago as Thorin was now as pale as the sword I had next to me and silence filed the air.

 "But I forgive you, of course I forgive you, your silly dwarf." Bilbo smiled now with his whole face and Thorin replied with an equally brilliant smile. They found each other's arms and Thorin rumbled by a joyful laughter. Bilbo sniffled and smiled back when they scored on themselves.

At this, I heard a somewhat discreet cough behind me. I turned around to see Gandalf smile.

"I would think that we are ready for a council now Thorin." He nodded and smiled back at Bilbo.

"I apologize for that we have invaded your home, and now we will have yet to liberty and to hold a council in your kitchen." Bilbo laughed and shook his head.

"As long as you clean up after yourselves, I think Elda will let it all pass." My eyes narrowed to at this and I muttered in a low voice "I make no promise of any kind." Thrain knock my arm so I hit him back when we started walking towards the kitchen. Although I knew that dwarves were uninspiring but what met me now, no one could prepare me for that. Twelve dwarfs sat pressed at our table which was created for six small hobbits had now finished a meal that would have lasted the entire winter for the three of us. I stared at them and my brother who were about to ask me question, stopped when he saw what I was staring at. One of them came up to us and asked with a thin voice "May I ask what I should do with my plate?" Before either I nor Thrain could respond a voice behind my answered.

 "Do not worry with that Ori, give it to me.” I turned just in time to see Fili throw Oris plate to his brother Kili who at once, in one motion threw it on into the kitchen. This woke Thrain up and began to protest when more plates began flying in the air.

"Can you stop that? They are my grandmother's china and they are over a hundred years old!"

Fili gave a ringing laughter and with horror I heard how the dwarves now create their own orchestra with the help of our china. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath when I heard my brother yell at them.

 "Stop right now with that, you will blunt them"

The dwarves only laughed at this I and swore I could hear the smirk on Bifurs lips before he responded to my brother.

 " O, did you hear that lads, He said we will blunt them! " As I had suspected the dwarfs now burst into song whilst they now where throwing our dishes to the right and to the left.

 

_Blunt the knives, Bend the Forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what all the Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom food_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you're finished if They are wholeseller_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what all the Baggins hates!_

Several times I tried to stop them but as I saw the look on Gandalf’s face I knew it would not end well. Thorin who had been completely silent in the shadow laughed when he saw  my brothers surprised face when he saw how well the dwarves had cleaned up their mess. In Thorin defence that was Tharin’s face really something to laugh about. I had intended to speak but a dark voice beat me to it.

 

"Dear companions and friends, now that we have given these Baggins’s a real dwarfishs greeting, maybe we can let our counsel begin."

The dwarves nodded in agreement to Thorin's proposal and they sat down by the now cleaned up table. I found Bilbo's eyes that understood that he wanted me and my brother out of here. I dragged with me Thrain as still stood and gaped open-mouthed.

"Come on, little brother. It's probably best that we leave the dwarves to their business alone." But Thrain apparently had no intention of leaving the company so I did the only thing I could, I lifted him up, threw him over my shoulder and walked away. I heard some cheerful voices from the table but could not care less about who it was. I put down a vexed Thrain who stared with dark eyes at me.

"Damn you and your dwarf blood." I laughed and replied, "But, dearest brother, you have just as much dwarf blood as me." I smiled but saw that it was something that troubled him. "Thrain, what is it?" I looked at him with worried eyes. "Elda, you know I love you and will always love you, my dearest sister." I nodded uneasily. Last time he had talked like this with me so he had the next day showed me that he hid the neighbour’s pony in our tomato land.

"Thrain, tell me." He sighed and then took the floor.

"Everyone immediately saw that you were related to Thorin. You need to be both blind and deaf not to notice it. You've always taken care of us; you can protect yourself and everyone around you. For Yvannas sake, I could not even defend myself against an ordinary hobbit."

Thrain lifted his gaze with tears in his eyes. I did not know what to say so I pulled him into a big, warm embrace. As I felt how he started shake with tears I hugged him tighter.

"What if he does not think I'm worthy of the name Durin? What if he thinks I'm a disappointment compared to you? You stormed into my defence and showed everyone how good you are, for you are good at everything."

He pulled out of my arms and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I sighed.

"Tharin, my beloved brother, if he thinks you're a disappointment, then he is not worthy of the calling himself a father. May it be that you look more like a hobbit than I do, but just as much dwarf that flows in my veins flows in yours. Thorin might be our father but he knows nothing about us, so he has no right to judge us, any of us."

I took my brother's hand and caught his eye. I gave him a gentle smile and he replied with an awkward attempt to smile. I where about to speak again but where interrupted buy Gandalf’s dark and powerful voice.

 _“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!”_ I looked at my brother and he looked at me with the same fright in his eyes, I knew where in mine. We were both on our feet’s in matter of seconds and ran to the kitchen only to hear Gandalf speak again.

“You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself.”

 

Oh no, I thought, no you don´t. You are not dragging my father out of the Shire to become a thief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i´m sorry it is so short, but stay tuned, more will come, ill just have to transelat it all from Swedish to English


	3. a glimpse from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter might be a bit weird and confusing but give it time and you´ll undestand most of it

"A thief?"

The dwarves turned around to see Thrain standing with his mouth open and a stupid expression. I sighed and spoke.

"Bilbo is not a thief, he has never taken a thing in his life! He is as much a thief as I am an elf! "

The white-haired dwarf, Balin, said" I have to agree with his daughter there." There was silence but I felt the eyes that watched me and my brother.

"He may not be there but the two of you, you are young, strong and nimble fingers."Fili looked pointedly at me. Bilbo began to slowly shaking his head, "No, no, no, Fili, my children will not go out and play adventurer."

But it was too late, I now knew that I now have to comply with them. "What's the adventure you're talking about?" I asked with a curious voice. Bilbo looked at me with stern eyes as if it would get me quiet.

"We must reclaim our home and our birth right." My father replied with a deep voice. "We must regain Erabor."

Erabor, the home of the dwarfs that was stolen by Smaug, stolen by the dragon. Bilbo began to protest again but I was not listening to what he said. I felt the walls began to spin and swayed. The voices became more and I tried to grab something but failed. I could no longer distinguish up from down and now felt that I was lying on the floor. The body lay still, but his head was spinning more. Memories from the past began to pour in. But was it really my memories? I felt someone shaking me and cried with a distant voice of a fire, how are you? Answer me burn! Elda? Was it really my name? No, no, my name is long forgotten. Everyone had their own name for me and dwarves felt like Azinlaz, the star. My eyes rolled back and I could feel the tiredness took over.

 

* * *

 

 

The fire licked the buildings and somewhere a little girl cried. But her life could not be saved, it was far too late to save any of the people in Dale. I knew I needed to escape before anyone saw me. I took translated and threw me out. But when I did so, I felt a pain so intense that I doubted that the wings would carry me. I looked down just in time to see Gilion, Lord of Dale fire a blackarrow against me. I swerved away and could not help but feel storeroom. My wings would not carry me far as I increased the speed and steered looking towards the mountains in the north, our home. Samug was lost, he could not be saved, as well as humans and dwarves could not. All too soon I felt the wings gave wiggle and saw the lake below me came rushing with great speed. I could feel the roar of despair stuck in my throat, and with a final thought on all the evil I brought into the world, I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

 

"Elda! She wakes up, dad, she wakes up! "

 

I felt no air in my lungs, and went up into a sitting position and took the deepest breath I could. Pain. Water! I looked around myself in a panic to realize that I did not know where I was. Friendly faces smiled at me. I could feel the panic began to fold but when I saw him, it came back. Memories of death and desire hit me as a wave brakes at the beach. I felt myself tossing to.

"Elda? What happened? "

I looked at the person who had spoken. Who was he? Why did he so worried? _Thrain, he's your brother and you love_ him whispered a voice within me _. Thrain. Bilbo. Family. Shire._ This was a body that was not familiar with death and betrayal. She had grown up as a hobbit, though she is not. I easily gaze searching again and found him leaning against the door frame. Thorin. He corrected himself when he saw that I was watching him. He approached us with a worried expression.

“I had not thought you were so sensitive, daughter, not after your little display with the sword."

Sensitive? Certainly, in their eyes it must have looked like I fainted when they mentioned the dragon. When they mentioned Samug. I tried to speak, but my throat was as dry as the desert and I got out a rasping latte asked for water. When someone placed the glass in my hand, I shuddered to. Water. Water destroyed you. I ignored the voice and moves quickly up the whole thing. It felt better. I made another attempt to speak.

"What happened? Where am I? "My voice sounded horrible but one could understand what I was saying. Thrain laughed.

"You must have hit your head really hard dearest sister. You are at home in Bagend, surrounded by thirteen dwarves, and believe it or not, you just fainted in front of us all." He laughed again. I stood up despite all the hands that tried to stop me.

"I'm glad my pain brings you joy." I answered him bitterly and put my hand against my throbbing head.

"Pain, what pain? Where does it hurt? "Bilbo immediately became anxious and fluttered around me. I realized my mistake and pointed to my head that actually hurt but it's not the pain that is unbearable. The pain from black arrow, fired so many years ago. The pain from all the life that died that day, despite my attempts to rescue them. I began to slither me to the kitchen, in search of more water, but someone beat me to it. Thrain looked at me with worried eyes.

"Sister, you do not faint .What happened?"

I just shook my head and drank the water he had given me. Oh, it tasted really good. I turned around to see fifteen pairs of eyes observing me and my brother.

"Do not you have a consultation to attend to?" I seemed to remind something about it. They immediately looked confused and dwarves looked towards his king.

"I'm sorry we have sorted out what we can. Bilbo has made it clear that no one from Bagend should oath on our behalf, and after what just happened,  I believe him. "Thorin looked with condescending eyes at me and I felt aggregations rose within me.

"After what just happened? You are your arrogant bull-headed dwarf. You dwarfs care only about one thing, your gold! It destroys you until you cannot distinguish a friend from a foe. How many more must die so you can sit on a throne of gold? How long is the river of blood of those who sacrificed their lives for this idiotic mission? "

I knew that I had taken it one step too far but I was not expecting to be attacked by Dwallin and Thorin. With screams of anger and injured pride, they tried to get a hit with their fists but I ducked easily away. I could hear the screams of horror and astonishment, which I guess belonged to my father, but I just ignored them. I grabbed hold of Dwalins wrist and twisted until I heard a creaking. I then let the fort and kicked his legs so he now found himself on the floor. I slid down to the floor when I shied away for Thorin kind and kicked away even his bones. In the space of a second or so, I found myself on top of this greedy dwarf and held down his wrists with an iron which seemed to surprise him. I hissed at him and pushed his wrists harder, until I saw the traces of pain in his face. Lid, suffer from pain, so I did. I saw in the corner of my eye that Dwalin thought of going to attack again with the help of Thorin nephews, but before "they have so long I stood up. I stared furiously on all of them.

"You dwarves are so blind that you cannot see beyond your own desires. Smaug cannot be defeated and if you wake him up so you will all taste the dragon's wrath. "

With anger in my eyes I watched the Dwarves who looked at me with fear and malice.

"Have we not all lost enough? How many more have to lose their brothers and sisters, sons and parents?" At this, checked many dwarves down but Thorin now had stood up spoke but a voice that was darker than ever.

"As many as needed. We cannot let those we have lost to die for nothing. This, this is it ever seen we can honor them. "His voice grew stronger and stronger, and his dark eyes found mine. The dwarves around us came with cheerfuls acclaims and Thorin smiled slyly at me.

"You see, my daughter, these men may not be the strongest, and email may not be the majority, but they will stand firm and united against the darkness of this world, which has taken the form of the dragon Smaug." I shook slowly head. In the corner of the eye, I saw the brother and father who looked horrified me.

"You may be right in there, my father, but I can tell you this, how firm and united they will stand, it does not matter. Smaug will annihilate all of you before you get to the first coin of gold. How will you ever be able to get your beloved Arkenstone? It is lost, just as Erabor. "I now looked appealingly at those around us, only to be met by the looks of ill will.

"That's why we need a thief, a thief whose odor is unknown to Smaug. This gives us when Bilbo. Hobbits are light on their feet and have never resided in the vicinity of a dragon. "Gandalf spoke with so great calm that it seemed as if he had already done this task before. I turned around to stare into his large gray eyes, filled with tranquility. I just shook his head.

"Mithrandir, you cannot ask this of him." Gandalf did not seem surprised when I addressed him by his true name. The Dwarves, however muttered something in his own language and I could only make out Onazin and Khalam. Enemy and elven. Ah, who could forget the Dwarves stubborn fear and hatred of the Elves.

"You speak the elven tongue, are you our enemy, hobbit?" Dwalin who had his hand around his injured wrist spat at me but I took no notice of this.

"You cannot seriously consider this, he will never survive this!"  Gandalf at me with tired eyes. It was a quiet anadromous mined by Thorin.

"I was not informed that you make all the selections in this house. If Bilbo agrees to this then that is his choice and his alone. "Thorin said this with hatred in his voice. I replied with a look equally dripping with hatred that his voice was. Bilbo if had been relatively quiet now took the floor.

"Thorin is right in all this, the choice is mine and only mine." He stared sternly into my eyes. "And I must say that I am really disappointed in you burn. I demand that you immediately apologize. "

My father's voice was just seconds from the rage and I felt the scales on my back began to emerge, so I fought the urge to push him up against the wall and hear how he gasped for air and hissed "I will not do such a thing." and turned around and walked out the door. It slammed harder than what I expected but what they played for the role? I drew in a deep breath and looked down at my arm, which was now covered with large black dragon scales. I winced when I heard the door was opened. I had thought hissing at my father to go back in, but when I turned it said Gandalf there. He sighed deeply and walked up to me with open arms. I breathed a sigh of relief and went straight into it.

"Azinlaz, my old friend. You should have warned me that it was you." I let out a laugh and looked up at him.

"Mithrandir, if I had known I would have warned you." Gandalf let go of me to observe me. His friendly gon played over my body and he smiled.

"It must be strange for you to be born into this body." He laughed slightly and I smiled in response.

"Considering how many times I've gone in this world, I am hardly surprised, but it was such a short time, this makes me surprised." I looked down, lost in thought, and then came to mind seriousness in this situation .

"But Mitrhandir, you cannot bare limestone propose Bilbo for this mission. He is not created for this. I cannot lose a other father. I cannot do it. "Gandalf looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"But Thorin then? Is not your father too? "Without waiting for an answer from me, he continued. "Even before I found out Thorin and Bilbo's relationship, I thought Bilbo was good meant for it all. You then turned out to be his daughter has only made me more confident, you have all of this. For if all else fails, he will listen to you. There he must do. "I shook my head sadly.

"Why would he do that old friend? He did not listen to me on that day Dale fell. His mood is not likely improved over the years. "I looked pointedly at him.

"Azinlaz, if he does not listen to you then there is no, he will listen to, and then we need someone who can defeat him."

"But he is so small, so young and inexperienced. He deserves a good life, as much as dwarves in my kitchen. "I check with the determination of Gandalf, who nodded to this.

"I cannot say to you in this, but I do not need to remind you what happened to Dale. "I hit sadly lowered her eyes and walked towards the gate. I turned around to see Gandalf the show with his hand that he wanted me to enter again.

"I will not be able to travel with them to Erabor, Mitrhandir. Their absence of respect for life around them has already made me mad. "He nodded at this and spoke again.

"May it be so, but you have swelling not forgotten when you lived inside Erabors walls?" "How could I forget it when I lived a whole life in fear, the fear that one day someone would want to cut my throat as the Witch-king did with my kin?" I felt my eyes shone white, like they do when I'm in the true form. It was so quiet that even an ordinary hobbit could hear the dwarves sang there.

"There is no way to stop them, right? They intend to go on with this with or without Bilbo's help. "

I realized that there was no choice. Gandalf nodded at me and I looked up at him.

"May it be so, if they march towards Erabor so I'm going with it and I will do everything in my power to make sure that they succeed without spilling more blood."


	4. a brothers demanding answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, sorry for the long wait but here it is. chapter number 4  
> once again, id like to apologize for my bad grammar and so on. English is not my first language and there for the mistakes.

"No, no, no! You are not too rush off and help some you just have threatened with deadly force. If there is someone who will go on this quest  it will be me , just me. Gandalf said it himself, Smaug recognize the smell of dwarf while the smell of hobbits is unknown to him. You may be breed in the Shire but you are just as much dwarf as hobbit, and I will not let you be exposed to such a high amount of danger. "

I looked grimly at him.

"I did not ask for permission, dear father, I just announced my answer. I will go with them, I have as much right as anyone here to be part of this adventure, I have as much right to see the halls of Erabor without a dragon. "

I looked to my brother and saw how his thoughts evolved to mine. He would not stay behind. He walked up to me and looked firmly at our father.

"She's right. I may not look like a dwarf, but I am one just as much as I am a hbbit, and this gives me and my sister just as much right as anyone else here to march against Erabor. " The silence was complete.

"May it be so, but I am the leader and I have the right to determine who comes with me on our journey. I need a thief, not a couple of little kids”

I did not need to turn around to know who had spoken. I drew in a deep breath and fought the urge to attack. Bilbo needs me on this journey, I thought reassuring.

"With the utmost respect." I began in a voice that was somewhere between sincerity and dripping with sarcasm. "With the utmost respect, these small children already proved stronger both physically and mentally than best of your companions and not to mention, stronger than you."

It was almost too quiet and someone made an attempt to break the silence by to clear his throat. Thorin looked at me with darkness in his eyes and shook his head.

"I cannot guarantee your safety and I will not be responsible for your fate."

I nodded at this while Thrain looked a little uncertain. Now it was Blibo who shook his head. Before he began his speech about how irresponsible it would all be so I closed my eyes and turned around. As before I felt it started to itch the skin and I knew that my eyes would soon light up. I knew he had begun to scowl us but I just shut off. Do not think of it. Do not notice his words. Just nod and smile. You will go  with them anyway. Let him believe that he has the power. I spun around with a smile and looked into my father's green eyes.

"Obviously, we will not do anything without your consent, dear father. But now I think it is high time for me to retire. "

I walked over to Bilbo and kissed him goodnight on the cheek and nodded to the party. Gandalf the Grey questioning eyes found mine and I responded with a reassuring nod. I had not changed my plans. I'm going to with company. I turned around and went to my room Quiet Spirit of surprise was not broken in than they heard my door closed. I sighed and shook his head. Dwarfs. I quickly packed down my necessities in my backpack and laid me on the bed. The probability that I would fall asleep was not high but it's a try.

 

* * *

_The smell of death and pain stench in my nostrils. I turned myself in an attempt to ease the pain of but it was in vain. The chains which bound me was cursed by the Witch-king and when he looked into my white eyes I saw that I could not break free. The silver mixed iron burned against my skin and I knew that any attempt to change the shape would not succeed. But it was not the physical pain that was not the most painful. The screams of pain from my son and his sister cut deeper into me than any blade could ever do. I prayed a silent prayer that Glaurung would not fall into the darkness so that our oldest son already done. But he did._

_After he had fallen the Witch-king continued his torture with Glaurung at his side, observing and unable to remember what was right and what was wrong. I looked beseechingly into his eyes but was met with a fierce look that looked without seeing. When I asked and begged him to take me instead of my children and my beloved, he turned for the first time his head towards me. It was then I heard his voice for the first time. He spoke to me in my head and his voice said, "Those who are forged in pain and despair are those of rises as the strongest. You, the daughter of the light, Az Zinlaz, you will be rising up as the strongest of them all. Needless to say, no victory without sacrifice. Your family's death is necessary for you to learn to not reach without the sacrifice of what we love the most." The voice died away, leaving a taste of poison and I seemed to me to hear a laugh and I could feel the scream was built up in the throat when the chains was tightened and the sword was cut into my flesh._

 

* * *

 

 

Scream from memory materialized in my room in Bagend. For the briefest moment I did not recognize me but was withdrawn when Thrain rushed into my room. The fear in his eyes, I felt so swell again it was in my eyes too. Just my fear had originated over a thousand years ago.

"Elda?! What is happening? "

Thrain rushed into my room and sat next to me. He looked at me with worried eyes. I roared at footstep that came closer to my door that brought whiz. My good hearing was coming back. Thrain looked waiting for me.

"Elda? You've been acting strange ever since the dwarfs came here. Can you explain?"

I smiled, it is clear that Thrain would notice that I was different against the past, but how could I explain it? How could I give him the answers he deserves without scaring him? I sighed and looked down.

"Thrain, my dearest brother" I smiled tentatively at him but his eyes just showed concern over my strange acting.

"Elda, tell me what you withhold for me. I know when you're lying so do not even try." I sighed heavily. Why should he be so tough?

"Thrain, you have to trust me. What I withhold for you, you are not ready for yet. I cannot tell you without you will fear me. And I would not for anything in the world want that.” He just shook his head.

"You have to give me more than that. You know something, something that changed you the same moment as the cursing Oakenshield came into our hole. "I looked into his eyes and knew I needed to tell him. But he need not know everything yet.

"Join me, dear brother. Walk with me I will tell you. I do not want anyone snooping dwarf hear something that is not meant for his ears.”

Thrain saw admittedly bitter out but he nodded at my suggestion and held up my door. I just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Do you think I use the door every time I sneak out? Fa would then have discovered me many years ago. I use the window, which you also should do."

I turned toward the window above my bed and climbed smooth out through it. I smiled when I heard Thrains mild profanity as he went down with a thud in our flowers. I turned to smile about and helped him up. He did not reply with a thank you, but with a look that demanded answers. I turned around and started walking towards the bridge. When Thrain caught up with me, I  begun to speak.

"You're right in that I have withheld anything for you, but before you get upset over this dearest brother, then know that the information that changed me I learned only a few hours ago. Do not interrupt me here, everything is confusing for me too."

I stopped now as we stood in the middle of the sweet little bridge that was placed in the middle of the Shire. I looked down at the river that looked like silver crescent light. Memories of pain flashed Bee. I winced as Thrain put his warm hand on my shoulder and I looked into his blue eyes. I sighed again.

"All this I have to tell you something that I myself would not have believed if someone had talked about it a week ago.

You see, long ago, before the Witch-kings rule there where the existents of the creatures called skinchangers. They had their natural form but could also take the form of another creature. This made them a powerful ally and a fearsome enemy. When they did died which was not very common, they did not remain dead for long. It could take a year like a thousand years before being reborn into another shape, another creature and another world. They where reborn when they were needed so in a way they will never die."

I paused and dreamed myself away to the endless expressions I had from peace times when we all lived in harmony together.

Thrain cleared his throat and I looked up again.

"Fascinating story but what have this to do with you?" I turned toward heaven and found what I was looking for. I pointed toward the brightest star of them all.

"You see the star where?" Thrain nodded and looked at me.

"There was a skinchanger who had many names but the most common, she called herself, Az Zinlaz. Mistress of the stars. Her hair and eyes were whiter than the brightest star light you could find in the sky and she was worshiped from east to west and from north to south. She warned about life itself and everything around her. All sorts of creatures came to pay tribute to her and her family. She has taken many forms over the years, dwarf, elf, human and other animals. But her real form was something to behold. She was the biggest of them all, the largest Northen dragon. All that was held high in Middelearth paled in her shadow for there was nothing that could measure up to her glory."

My smile faded when I got to the part that still ached within me.

"But she became repositories of a distant relative, a Nazgul who was once a stately dragon from the north who had fallen into the darkness.

Az Zinlaz and her family became betray and left the Witch-king. He amused himself by torturing our kind and then make them his obedient servants. In a century so plagued her family and one by one they fell all down in the shadow and became his servant. She was saved for last. "

My voice trailed off and I winced when I saw Thrain front of me. I had gone so deep in my memories that I had forgotten about him. I looked at him that he had many more questions so I did not let him open his mouth and continued with my story.

"Eventually she managed to escape his captivity. She lived in mourning for many hundreds of years before she finally gave in." I knew I left it out as perhaps the most important in history but he cannot know this yet.

"Again, awesome story, but what has all this to do with you dearest sister?"

I closed my eyes and smiled, because I knew that he knew only that he chose not to believe it. I let go of control, very little, but enough that I could feel the mountains came out and claws grew out of my nails. I knew that behind my eyelids my eyes were brighter than the stars above me. I turned and opened his eyes.

"It concerns me, dearest brother because I'm Az Zinlaz, the dragon of all dragons, mistress of the stars."

Thrain gasped and begun to walk away. In his haste to get away from me so he stumbled on the cobblestones. My instinct took the upper hand and I caught him before he fell. I stood him up and took a few steps away from him. I saw the fear pounding in him and how he tried understand all that I had just said.

A new father and a very odd confession in less than twelve hours, I would not be surprised if he fainted. I took control again and felt the scales and claws pulled back. But the eyes, I let remain as I had missed the overall vision. How ever seen up to the last detail despite the darkness. I took a tentative step towards my brother who baked directly, this time without falling.

"Thrain, dearest brother, it's still me, your sister Elda. Think not that I do not exist."

He just shook his head and tried to speak. He first got choked up just sounds but managed to finish but did not check into my eyes.

"After everything you just told and what you just showed, you cannot sincerely expect me to believe you. You, you're a monster. You are what the Dwarfs strives to kill."

He looked into my eyes for quickly turning down his eyes again. I let the fire within me go out and felt how the total seemingly disappeared. I went up to him and lifted overtaken gaze and forced him to look into my eyes. He shrugged scared to then realize that he saw in my old blue eyes. He shook his head in wonder.

"After all we've been through together, my brother, I expect you to try to understand. Because I know that you know this is the truth. You saw how I changed today. You noticed that I was not myself. And you were quite right.

For I am Elda, daughter of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield." Thrain sighed with relief at this, as if he thought I was joking.

"But, I am also Az Zinlaz the mighty dragon from the north, the mistress of stars and the northern dragons" Thrain looked with pain in his eyes at me.

"How, how could this be the truth, because I know, you do not lie."

"Come on, lets walk a little more." I started to walk and turned around. Thrain was as still as a statue but woke up when he saw that I was waiting for him.

"Until today, I have only been Elda, the Elda you know. She how looks up every little fight and trains with elves. But today a part of me who slept in over a hundred years was awakened. "Thrain looked questioningly at me. I sighed.

"You remember I said that skinchanger was reborn when they were needed?" He nodded in response.

"I was awakened today when Thorin mentioned the word dragon. It was then I fainted. As you know, swelling, so faint not Elda, but my memories came rushing at once, and you know, that's many years of pain even though I gave so much happiness. More and more memories have been added during the day but I think that more is expected. But the fact remains, I am a skinchanger and I have been reborn into this creature. I'm the same person has protected you all these years but I am also someone completely different. When I last fell, I thought it was the end, that I would not come back. But fate as it seems had planned something else and now I'm back a hundred years later. My guess is that I'm meant to help the dwarves to reclaim Erabor, just like I was destined to help so many others through the years."

I looked at my brother and smiled. He replied with a look of surprise mixed with fear and respect. We walked on in silence. I turned and started walking towards Bagend when Thrain stayed.

"You talked about your family?" I turned around and looked sadly at him.

"Yes, I have had many families over the years which have all been different. I have been married to the dwarves, elves, humans and various animals.

But there is something you need to understand about skinchangers, those we love who are in their true form, they are we will love most. Many of us will never find its true but I was lucky enough to do it. Glaurung, yes, he was glorious, and we where each others."

I smiled as I thought of all of our time together.

"But he fell down, down into the darkness along with our daughter son. I managed to escape but lacked the power to live. There was an emptiness inside of me that could not be filled. I embraced death with great bosom of the end for nothing could fill that emptiness. Until I was born again and got this blessed life. Thrain, you and Bilbo have filled out cavity within me and I know now that I must help them so asking for help, if I can give it."

I had intended to continue but was interrupted by a big embrace. Thrain hugged me so hard that I had trouble breathing but I held him even harder. He withdrew from our embrace and looked at me.

"Sister mine, leave me never. If you are going away to reclaim Erabor take me with you I would not be able to live with the news of your death. We are brother and sister and we will stand next to each other until the road ends." I watched him with tears in my eyes and wiped away the tears that flowed down his cheeks and replied,

"Until the road ends."


	5. Chapter 5

We managed to sneak in without being seen, but I knew he sat up and awaited my return. I kissed Thrain good night and waited until I heard his door shut, then I walk out to the living room. There he sat, with his long grey beard to match his hair and clothes. His pipe was lit but he did not smoke it. His face lit up when he saw me.

 

“Were have you been, if I might ask? Wandering around in the dark, might not be the wisest choice at the moment. There is more than one thing lurking in the dark.”

 

“And whatever it is it would be truly stupid to attack me, on this fine night.”  I let out a short laugh and sat down in my father´s armchair, opposite of Gandalf. I stared into the fire and the memories that came back faded my smile.

 

“ Old friend, what did you tell your brother?” Without looking away from the fire I answered him.

 

“The truth” My eyes were fixed on the flames that slowly begun to fade. I snapped back to the reality that were my present and looked into his grey eyes.

 

“At least some of it. As much he needed to know.” With a nod he confirmed that he thought that it had been a good idée. The room fell quiet and he picked up his long wooden pip. Several minutes past and he avoided my eyes. He knew what I wanted to know, but wanted me to say it. Wizards.

 

“So, are you gonna tell me where they have gone?” He smiled and sucked at his pipe.

 

“They have left for the road. They said and I quote, that they would stop until this damned place were out of sight. I guess, Thorins faith in hobbits have gone from little to none.”

 

“Come, come, Mithrandir. Both you and I know that dwarfs only chooses one, and one alone. He have not given up on my father. And I sincerely hope you know in which way they went, for at least I and my brother will join the company.”  Gandalf smiled and burst out into laughter and I quickly joined him, for I heard the snaring sounds of twelve dwarfs coming from our garden.

 

“They did not make it very far, I´m afraid. They will start walking at the first light, and I hope that the company will leave with three extra companies.”

 

I smiled as an answer, but stopped as I felt a pain I hadn’t felt in a long time spread threw my body.  It had started slowly but now spread faster than the water down a mountain. I let out I scream of pain as I now felt my flesh being split and burned. Gandalf stood up and tried to help me, only he didn’t know what was wrong with me, but I did. For I have known this pain before, this is the pain of the wounds I once got from the witch king. His curses had damned me, and now even in this body I would feel his anger. Blood begun to bleed thru dress and slowly I succumbed to the darkness. The last thing I heard was Mithrandir chanting a spell over me. If he only knew that he could do nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

­­­

The sun that was shining through my window woke me up from a sleep close to death. The birds were singing and the sky was blue.  For one short moment everything was perfect. Then the memories from last night streamed in.

 

 Gandalf

 

The dwarfs.

 

_Thorin Okenshield_

 

Pain

 

I quickly got up to only realise that my dress was removed. I picked up the clothes closes to me, which in this case, luckily were my training cloths.  The pain that arose when I put the on surprised me, but when I looked down at my body it all made sense. My body was covered by wounds of all kinds, bruises, cuts and burns. My once pale skin could be spotted in a few places, but most of my skin was red of the blood that now streamed out of the wounds that had appeared last night. Damn the witch king.

With a heavy sigh I pulled on the rest of my clothes and stormed out of my room.

There were no sign of our guests and none of my brother or father. On the foot pall there was a note beside the contract for the burglar.

 

 _I´m sorry my dearest sister, but i had to go. I know you probably will kill me for leaving without you but they didn´t want to wait and Gandalf insisted on that I would go._ Of course he did.

 _Please, drag our beloved father out of his bed, and make him come. It will be good for him, I’m sure of it._ “Yeah, right. Because your usual plans are so good.” I said out loud and then read on.

_We will go by the daisy field, or at least that what I think they meant by the road that smelled so sweet it almost made you sick._

_P:S make sure that father eats before you leave, you know how grumpy he gets when he haven’t eaten._

Yeah, there could be no other reason he would be grumpy now.

 

I sighed and let out a moan of pain for the wounds were pounding.  _No more of that. The company needs you. The need you and you need to get going._ I thought.  I walked to my father´s room and woke him gently.

“Bilbo, wake up. We need to get going.” He looked blankly at me as his brain still was asleep.

 

“Going, were?” His voice still hadn´t warmed up so it sounded like he had a few to many drinks at the prancing pony.

 

“To the company of Thorin Okenshield” I said firmly. This seemed to wake him up quick enough. His eye looked as if they were on fire and he stood up at once.

 

“No we are not. We talked about this last night and it ended there. We. Are. Not. Going. On. A. Adventure.” He stopped the ground for each word. If he only knew how wrong he was.

 

“ To bad you didn´t talk about it with Thrain, for he is the one who left, and now _we_ have to get him back.” I looked into his eyes with determination and saw how he processed the new information.

 

“Thrain did what?” He asked with calm.

 

“He left with the company of Thorin Okenshield and now we have to get up for I do not know how far away they are. You need to eat something before we leave.”

 

“To hell with eating, I´m getting my boy back, before he will get himself hurt.” He grabbed his backpack and put down the most useful things and then grabbed his red coat and looked fiercely at me.

“Are you coming or not?” I looked with surprise at him, but then grabbed my things and the contract.

 

“First you have to sign this.” He looked at me with doubt.

 

“Child, I will do no such thing, I´m only getting my boy back. Not joining  a crusade doomed to fail. ”  I looked at him and smiled. He was so innocent and yet he had to come with us.

 

“Father, this will be good for all of us. _We_ need this as a family. Please sign it and I will follow your every order during the quest. And I will keep to that promise.”  I looked with determination into his eyes and he knew that that kind of promise would not appear again.

 

“Alright then you stubborn hobbit.”   _hobbit._ He grabbed the contract and wrote his signature on it and then handed it to me.

 

“Happy?”  he said and begun to walk towards the door.

 

“Very.” I said and followed him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

We ran towards the field of daisies and I was confirmed that it was the right way when I saw the fresh trail of small hooves in the mud.

 

“Hurry up father. We are not far behind now.” I called to Bilbo whom, had fallen behind. As I passed one hill I now saw them, a trail of ponies with a numbers of dwarfs. I stopped mainly because the pain was too great but also to give Bilbo a chance to also see what I saw. Of course he only thought of one thing, Thrain.

 

“STOP!” He called out. Some of the dwarfs turned round but they didn´t stop.

“WAIT!” he tried again, but yet again no one stopped. I got eye contact with Mithrandir and understood what he had to say to get them to stop.

“WAIT! He signed it! He signed the contract!" I yelled. This made the all stop and Balin rode to us and reached for the contract that still lay in my bag. I picked it up.

 

“Here.” I said and gave it to Balin. He examined it closely and then said “Everything seems to be odder mister baggins.” And then gave it to Thorin whom had said nothing yet.

“Give him a pony.”

I coughed so he would at least know that I go offended by him skipping me. Although his face was turned away from us I knew that rolled his eyes at this.

“ And give one to Elda as well.” Bilbo hastily begun to explain that he was in no need to ride a pony but no one listen to him and the two dwarfs i fought last night easily lifted him up on a pony and I saw that the one named Dwalin were about to the same with me I growled “Hands. Of.”

 When he gestured with his hands that he would not attempt to help me to get up on my pony I swung myself up and gave the pony a pat on the neck. She was a beautiful animal, and not a dumb one. The minute she understood what I was she reared and tried to throw me off.  The company had not yet begun to move so they all sat there and watched as I almost fell off until I had to scream at her that I was not the enemy and wanted her no harm. The dwarfs all got a good laugh at this but they all became quiet when they saw my eyes, trying to burn them alive.

 I turned away my face as I hissed in pain, for the wounds were all open now and the blood pouring out. I thanked the stars that the elven training clothes were made in a fabric that stopped the blood from bleeding threw it. Eventually it would run down my hand, but I needed to focus on something else.

Bilbo looked at his pony with more doubt than before and held the reins at the levels of his eyes. This made Fili and Kili laugh again and Gandalf tuned in. I bent forward and whispered into my pony´s ear once again that I had no plan to hurt her and wished to be friends. Her ears flipped back and forth but when I said forward she begun to walk. As I tried to grab the reins she pulled them hard, so I would not be able to use them.

I gave a nod in response. If she didn´t want me to use them, fine, I won't use them.

 

Gandalf rode up to me with a smile on his face.

 

“So you managed to drag him along, did you?” He gave a short laugh.

“Well, I guess it´s all thank to Thrain, for if he hadn’t run away with you guys, bilbo definitely wouldn’t be here, so I guess it´s all thanks to you, for dragging him with you.”

 

He turned to me with a surprising look on his face.

 

“You didn’t drag him along, did you? He volunteered to go on this voyage a by himself.” I watched Gandalf whom nodded in the direction of my brother.

 

“He was dead set on following us and very determined on that we should not alert either you or your father. He even went up against thorin with those words.” I smiled and felt how my heart swelled by this information.

 

“He is far wiser that either me or his fathers. I do not deserve him as my guardian angel, although he sees me as his and not the way it actually is.” I said as Gandalf focused on the road.

 

Both I and Gandalf felt how our hearts skipped a beat when Bilbo called Thrains name.

 

“I will love him until the day Middelearth will perish and longer still, but I would not for anything in the world want to change places with him at the moment.” Gandalf nodded in agreement.

“Bilbos temper is not to be played with.” He said and turned laughing to me as we both saw how Bilbo begun to scold my dear brother.

 

And with thus we began our unexpected journey.


	6. What of the orcs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we learn a little more about thorin and the battle of Azanulbizar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... But at least I´m back, yay!
> 
> As always, i do not own the hobbit. i only own my own characters and my own plots if i do not say otherwise.

We rode the entire day without any delay, except for watering the ponies. Bilbo seemed to get along with his very well, and the fright he once felt for her, was gone. It wasn´t until the darkness came upon us I felt the stench, the stench of orcs and death. Whatever this meant, it wasn´t good.

 

“Gandalf, we should move one, something lingers in the shade, something which nature is evil.” As I spoke Mithrandir sniffed the air, and I could see how he felt the stench too.

 

“Aye, I smell the orcs to my friend. I do not think we will be in any danger, but I agree with you, we should not linger here.  “

 

“Can´t you talk to my father, and beg him to move on?”

 

“Talk to Bilbo, why my dear, I do not think it will approve our current state in any level:” He chuckled and smiled at his own joke, then he looked back at me and his smile was wiped off by my look.

 

“Az zinlaz, your humour seems to have abandoned you. You used to laugh at my jokes and smile.”

 

“I also remember how you feared my wraith and did as I asked of you.”  With a meaningful glaze and a hard grip around his wrist he understood I wasn´t in the mood to walk down the memory lane.

 

“I´ll try to convince Thorin. But Elda, you need to control your temper. I do not need to remind you of what will happen if you revile yourself.” The use off my current name snapped me back and I now realised that my scales where showing and my nails had turned to claws. I didn´t need a mirror to know my eyes where white as the stars that shined above us.

 

With a shake of my head I supressed my anger that had appeared from nowhere and felt how the scales drew back and my claws disappeared.

 How could I not have noticed that? Will I be able to control myself if something bad happened? I up at Mithrandir with fear in my eyes that now slowly became blue again.

In his eyes I could see dread of what might had happen.

 

“I´m truly utterly sorry, I do not know what came over me. I´m sorry if I hurt you.” I daren’t to look into his grey eyes full of wisdom, for I knew that the only thing I would find was guilt.

He was about to answer me but was interrupted by my father that stated that we will stop for the night.

 

He nodded at me and then sat of. With a heavy sigh I as well jumped of the pony and gave her a well-deserved pat on the neck.

 

“You have been such a good girl, yes you have.” I didn´t even reflect over how my voice had changed, as it does when normal people talk to animals do.  When it occurred to me I smiled and gave a short laugh. This body really had changed me, although I have only lived in it for so short.

 

Fili and Kili had collected some wood that the stated were dry, even when one could see the moister on it. But somehow they managed to get a fire started and the company all gathered around the fire too chare its warmth.

I sat down beside my beloved brother who hadn´t stopped groan since he got of the pony.

 

“I´m never getting up on one off those infernal things again.” He lay down, without caring what was beneath him.

 

“Come come brother dear, it wasn´t that bad, was it?” At this his eyes flew up and he stared at me for a full minute without saying anything and then closed the again.

 

“Sister dear, if you continue to speak such nonsense I have to chain to that tree and leave you to rot.” Both I and our cosines laughed good at this and it resulted in a kick on my leg from him but it only mad us laugh harder.

 

As Bofur now where down with the supper, we gladly accepted it and ate in silence. It was clear that everyone was tired and hungry.

 

Once we all had eaten Thorin got up.

 

“Fili and kili you have the first watch.” They didn’t seem to be sad about these news, for the lit up like suns.

 

“Yes, uncle, we will. Rest assure.”  They answered in union. Did they practise to speak like that?

 

As Thorin turned away I swear I heard him mumble under his breath _“with you two to stand guard I will not.”_ I guess trust is not his strongest virtue, not that I blame him. Those two are magnets for trouble. Ah well, I might try to get some sleep, although the stench probably is to strong.

 

I felt how my eyes fluttered and I was about to give in to the sleep but when I heard Bilbo got up my eyes flew wide open. _Where is the old fool going?_ Apart from the snoring from our companions I heard how bilbo feed his pony with an apple. I knew I was smiling like a little dork, but I could not help it. Bilbo seemed happy, happier than he had been for a long time. As he returned to the fire a shirk broke the silent night.

 

 “What was that?” HE asked worried, turning to Fili and Kili how both had a smug smile on their lips.

 

“Orcs” Kili answered and I saw how Thorin jerked wide awake by the word.

 

“Orcs?” My father asked in disbelief  taking a step closer to the warmth of the fire and sleeping dwarfs.

 

“Throat-cutters. There´ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” Fili eyes shined with joy and mischief as he saw how bilbo begun to belive him. Kili looked at his brother and picked up the trail.

 

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone´s asleep. Quick and quite; no screams, just lots of blood.”

The little rascals managed to keep their faces straight until bilbo looked down in chock. Then they burst into laughter. What they hadn´t noticed was that their uncle now stood up and walked into the camp.

 

“You think that´s funny? You think that a night raid by orcs is a joke?” Thorins voice was full with anger and his scolding eyes could kill the bravest man’s courage. The brothers looked down in shame and dared not to look into Thorin´s eyes.

 

“We didn´t mean anything by it, uncle.” Kili said with a low voice, scared to even glance at thorin, for they knew that they had step over a line.

 

“No, you didn´t. You know nothing of the world.” His voice was full of disappointment and fury. With heavy steps he walked towards the edge of the cliff and starred into the void. I could see how he with a heavy sigh tried to let go of his anger, although I do not believe he succeeded.

 

Form the corner of my eye I saw how Balin approached us. He lay a warm hand on kilis shoulder.

 

“Don´t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” He sat down beside me and I looked with curiosity at him, urging him to explain, for this story I had not heard. He looked at the shadow at the cliff and turned back to me with a heavy sigh.

 

“ After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria.”

 

“Khazadum.” I whispered, for I had lived there, I knew those wall, and I knew it  had been taken from us.

 

“Aye,  but our enemy ha got there first.” I looked away with tears I my eyes, for I knew very well which enemy how had gotten there first. The filthy orcs from Gundobad. They had no honour in their body and they would not show anyone mercy. Almost as Balin could have read my mind he nodded and spoke again.

 

“Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs llead by the most vile of all their race, Azog, the Defiler. The giant  Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.” Fili and Kili now listen with more care and leaned forward. With a sigh he continued.

 

“He began by beheading the king.” Balin gazed over to Thorin to see what reactions he might expect, but got none. One needn´t to been there to hear the young prince´s scream of despair.

 

“We were outnumbered and leader less. All hope seemed lost as Tharin, thorins father had abandoned us.”  Everyone how were awake was as quiet as they could, waiting for the rest of the story. No one was watching Thorin, so none saw how he turned to Balin as well and waited for continuing story which he knew very well indeed. With a smile Balin now continued.

 

“It was then I saw him. A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale Orc.

For me at least, I t seemed as if all the fighting around us had stopped and nothing but they two were of matter.

He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding noting but an oaken branch as a shield.

 

The battle didn´t last very long and it seemed like he was about to lose, but in that moment, when the orc was certain of his victory, our young prince turned the battle against the pale orc.

 

Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.” As his words died out we all stared into the dying fire, hearing the screams from the bleeding orc, from so many years ago.

 

“Our forces drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.

 

Amongst the fallen was Thorins brother, Frein. We all lost someone that day, but the one how had lost the most stood tallest of us all. And it I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King.” When we all realised that this was the end of the story, we all looked to Thorin, whom now stood up, knowing who we all felt. Just as his nephew had done before, he did not meet our eyes, he just walked towards Balin and lay his hand on him and whispered something in khuzdul, which I could not hear what it was. Both Fili and Kili seemed somewhat less urged to joke but in a way they looked happy. I only which that they will learn how to behave soon enough. The only one whom seemed lost in thought was Bilibo, who wrinkled his forehead in amaze.

 

“But what of the pale orc? What happened to him?” He didn´t look t Balin, he now looked at his old lover, demanding an answer.

 

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorins eyes became dark when he thought back to the creature who had caused so much pain to his family.

 

I didn’t want to see it, but Balin and Gandalf looked at each other and I knew what that look meant. Why oh why didn’t they tell Thorin.

Why oh why did that pale filth still live?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry i took so long for me to update and for this short chapter.
> 
> Hopefully I´ll be back soon with more


	7. with the stench of trolls in noses and pain in our hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking so long to update. I really am. I have written more already but i need to reread it, which reminds me, i could use a new beta if anyone is up for the task?

The clouds came from nowhere and the rain stated almost instance. The company who´d stayed quiet for a remarkable long time, now began to groan and curse. I only smiled, for what would a little water do to them? Nothing, but to me? Oh well, let’s just say I am not very fond of water.

“Mister Gandalf, can´t you do something about this deluge?” Dori looked with somewhat hope in his tiered eyes, hoping to hear a yes from the old wizard. Gandalf frowned and held his head high.

“It is raining, Master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

He glanced over at me with a slug smile on his lips as I shook my head for I knew as well as he, that Gandalf the grey is not as powerless as he claims. Wizards. Of course my beloved father had to ask.

“Are there any?” Bilbo drove his pony up next to Gandalf whom looked with surprise.

“What?” Gandalf asked in return.

“Other wizards of course.” Bilbo's eyes glistened with excitement. What could be so exiting about wizards’?

“ Well, there is five of us. The greatest of our order is Saurman, the white.”

Saruman. You knew that he cannot be trusted. I glanced over at Gandalf and grimaced as the water now begun to affect me. The nausea and headache came over me and I had to grasp hold of the saddle to not fall of the pony. Gandalf looked briefly at me only to get a not so reassuring look back from me. I glanced at bilbo, urging him to continue speaking.

“Then there is the two Blue wizards.” He paused there and I looked at him, begging the gods that he would not speak of them, for I could not bear it. They might have been powerful, but foolish even more so. Their experiments with animals and skinshifters were known by those of us whom had survived them. They lacked all sense of humanity and kindness and cared not for those the seemed lesser then themselves.

“You know, I have quite forgotten their names.” With a far too heavy sigh I urged my pony to go forward towards my brother. I heard them continue their conversation but I did not pay any attention to it. They would only bring up old memories and could not afford a mistake now. My brother sat lost in thought, not noticing that I had come up to him.

“Thrain?” No response. I tried again and yet again not as much as a flinch. I lead over as close as I could and screamed as loud as I could.

“THRAIN!” He snapped out of his daydream do fast he almost fell of the pony. I grabbed his arm to prevent this and smiled when his eyes found mine.

“Sister, don’t ever do that again. You scared me to death.”

I laughed, gazing forward. “Well, dearest brother, how can I not. You didn’t exactly give me any choice when you would not wake up. What were you thinking about anyway? It seemed to really have caught your mind."

He looked down; avoiding my eyes and murmured something I could not hear.

“Thrain?” He looked up and his eyes surprised me. They were full of wonder and regret.

“Sis, when are you going to tell the company what you are?” The question surprised me. Why would he care, it wasn´t like it was his secret to tell.

“Um, never I hope. They have no need to know the information you hold and you will not be the one to tell them, understood?”

He looked down again and then nodded.

“Good.” Silence filed the air, for now Gandalf and Dori also had become quiet. Thrain avoided my every attempt to make eye contact. I sighed.

“Why do you ask, brother mine?” I said looking with dead eyes forwards. In the corner of my eye I could see how he tried to take the word into his mouth, failing miserably.

“Well. You know, I just thought… Well I thought, that you might want to, and I know this is not up to me to decide this but I justthhoughtthatyoumightwanttotellourfathersbeforetheyfoundoutthemself."

I frowned as he said the last sentences in one breath and barely audible. I held my pony in, giving him a chance too caught up with me.

“What was that Thrain?” He sighed and then looked into my eyes. I knew that whatever he would speak of, would most likely be the truth.

“I just think that you should tell them before they found out themselves. It won’t be pretty if they hear it from someone else, you know.”

It was now my turn to look down, for I knew that he was right. Father would be furious if he learned that I had withheld something like this. I stopped the pony and gave a sign to my brother to do the same. We let the others pas us so we went last, making sure we did not have any ears hearing something that was not meant for them.

“I can’t deny that I have thought of what you speak. Fathers rage would not be a sight one would want to witness, but the fact remains, he would tell Thorin and he would not take it in a good way. He would ban me for treason, at the best. I cannot risk it, for you would be held as an accomplish and I could not bear the death he would bring upon you.”

Thrain shook his head in denial. “You are wrong. He is a good father, although he might not know it yet, he will know it before the end. You must tell him, for it was not bilbo I meant for you to tell. Thorin is the one you must tell.“

I just snorted as an answer and where about to speak again when I was interrupted by Thorins resentfully voice. “Keep up miss Elda. The company cannot wait for you to have an afternoon break.”

I rolled my eyes as an answer and then meet my brother´s eyes.

“A good and loving father you say? I guess the end is nowhere near for he does certainly not that.”

I urged the pony into gallop and I heard how Tharin gave a heavy sigh. I did not need to be able to read his mind to know he would tell me that Thorin and I were so much alike it’s a miracle that none have pointed it out yet, for the one how did would get a punch from the both of me and Thorin. Thrain might not be the best fighter, but he sure does know how to hit everyone’s weakness. For even if I knew how much I resembled Thorin, I would never admit it.

* * *

 

When the sun still stood high, Thorin gave the order to make camp for the night. I did not need to tell Mithrandir that this was not a good place to stop, for he knew as well. He as well as I smelled the air that was full of fear and despair. As smell that often came with trolls. I watched as he walked up to my father who stood alone in the remains of an old cottage. I did not need to hear the conversation to know it ended badly. The wizard stopped off in rage and Bilbo tried to stop him. I heard Gandalf yell something to the hobbit that quickly got out of Gandalf’s way. Everyone stopped with whatever they were doing and stared at bilbo and then thorin. Thorins eyes told them to stop staring and continue work. Bifur and bombur started to make dinner. Thrain sat down beside me, laying an arm around me, for I knew I looked terrible. The smell of trolls did that to me. Nausea came over me and the smell of the food they were cocking suddenly became too much. I had to get air, fresh air. On weak legs I stumbled out into the wood, trying to find the air I desperately clawed for. I heard my brother follow me so I stopped.

“Tharin, you should go back. I, I just need a moment.”

Despite my words I felt how he pulled me into an embrace.

“I aint going nowhere sis. You look like you’re about to swoon any moment. What is it.” I grimaced and then smiled.

“Trolls and I have never come to a good agreement.” He laughed and then realised what I had said.

“Trolls? Are you certain?” In his eyes the fear stood clear and I nodded a respond. “Then we must tell the others.” His face became at once serious and he turned to the campfire.

“To what end?Thorin will not listen anyway. Besides, who will you tell them that there are trolls here?” I gave him a challenging look which he meet with defiance.

“I’ll simply tell them I saw something in the woods.”

“Well, then they would like to hold you to those words until the trolls are dead, and we do not want to encounter trolls in the woods, believe me.”

I could see how his brain tried to work out a solution that would work, but naturally failed.

“Come, let’s go back to the camp. I think the food is ready.”

He smiled as we began to walk back. When we walked into the camp I realised that Bilbo was missing. I felt how the scales on my neck came out in fear. He is the last person I would like to walk in this forest alone. Thrain had also noticed and looked worried at me.

“Bifur, where is Bilbo?” Tharin asked as we walked up to him. He was serving something he would like to call soup, which I would like to point out, wasn’t.

“Oh, I sent him to the lads with some food. He’ll be back any minute now.”

“The lads” Thrain and I said in one mouth.

“yeah, they are guarding the ponies so they can’t come and get the food themselves.”

Bifur hadn’t noticed that Thrain and I wasn’t listening, we were running to Thorin.

“Thorin!”

“Father!”

Thrain and I shouted at the same time, neither one of us reflecting on the name the other had called out. Thorin looked up, with the kind of look that would kill. He was apparently not so fond of being interrupted. His dark voice announced that we should go on, but before we could go on Fili and Kili stormed onto the camp.

“THE TROLLS HAVE GOT MISTER BOGGINS!”

At this Thorin flew up, with his sword already in his hand.

“Blast that hobbit, always getting himself in trouble.” I heard Dwalin mutter, I swear, for a moment, Thorin was about to say something back to him, but just nodded.

“Uncle, we must save him.” Fili’s eyes shone with guilt, and yet with determination.

“Well, of course we have to. Everyone get your weapons. Fili, Kili, lead the way.” Thorin turned around to find that everyone was already ready. Fili and Kili began to walk back to the forest, but in a slightly wrong direction. I quickly walked up to them.

“Shouldn’t we go a little more to the left?” I asked gently, and got a cough as an answer.

“Yeah, you are probably right.” Kili said with a low voice. If I was not so worried about Bilbo I would have scolded him, but couldn’t get my mind distracted. The scales were threatening beneath my skin, and I had to fight to keep them there. But my claws that had replaced my nails I welcomed, for I knew they could be useful. As we rushed through the forest the smell of troll got stronger. A light came into our vision and Fili made a sign to stop. As we hid in the bushes we heard the trolls argue what Bilbo was.

“Thorin? We MUST help him.” I whispered as quietly I could. He didn’t take his eyes of Bilbo as he began to whisper.

“And you think I do not know that?” He looked over to Dwalin at his right side who rolled his eyes and the stood up. At this Thorin also stood up and nodded. Then they rushed into the Trolls camp with their swords held high.

_Focus you stupid little prat._ I thought as I did my best to help the dwarfs to eliminate the trolls. Their stench made my head spin as I threw a dagger towards one of them.

“Drop the weapons!”

As my eyes locked on source of the voice I felt fear settle in my bones for in the hand of the trolls was the one thing I could not loose.

Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm sorry it's so short, but here it ends, for this time

**Author's Note:**

> so i´ve made some changes in the story and the plot, sue me...


End file.
